


Act My Age

by mc_writer



Series: My Little Ball of Fluff [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cats, Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc_writer/pseuds/mc_writer
Summary: Veterinarian Liam Payne thinks he just might be in love. When is it too early to tell someone you want to get old with them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who read A Little Ball of Fluff, here’s a more Ziam thing I wrote. It was originally for the 1dlyricwheel, but I had just finished writing fluff and I couldn’t get these characters out of my mind. It’s fluffy and ridiculous and it’s Ziam. So. Fair warning. :)

Liam was happy.

What was there to be unhappy about? Very little, he thought.

He had a job that he loved–- _loved_ -–a veterinary practice that meant the world to him and that truly was his pride and joy.  
And although his dad might not have thought being an animal doctor was the best thing in the world, he’d come around and warmed up to the idea as soon as he saw Liam’s first little clinic. 

Liam grinned. His dad was a sucker for puppies.

He had a place of his own, a space that was all his. With no one else’s taste to consider, Liam could decorate it as he saw fit: comic books and animals. It had been difficult finding a place that allowed pets, but there was no way Liam was going anywhere without the dogs. 

All three of them. 

He had friends he could have a good time with–a group of lads who were always up for a pint or who could be counted on to kick a football around the pitch. 

But Liam had the other kind of friends too, the kinds of friends that mattered most: good, close, warm friends upon whom Liam could depend.

Being a vet, he got to meet so many people and most of them turned into quite good friends over time.

Take Harry and Louis for instance. Liam had thought it was simply a matter of delivering a litter of kittens for them. But it seemed Louis Tomlinson had already decided that Liam Payne was a member of their family, whether Liam liked it or not.

Which he did. 

Like, that is.

Because being a member of the Harry and Louis’ “family” meant getting invited over to taste Harry’s creations when he was in a baking mood (and, let’s be honest, Harry was very rarely not in a baking mood). It meant having someone to play FIFA with on an odd weekend when Liam didn’t have work. It meant a discount at the bookshop that Louis’ co-owned.

At the bookshop Louis co-owned with Zayn.

Zayn.

Liam was a careful person. Sensible, reasonable, practical. He was a firm believer in making a plan and then executing it. 

But he hadn’t planned on Zayn.

You could plan for a great many things in life, Liam thought. But sometimes, when the really important things came along? 

You just had to go with it.

So when Zayn hit it off with the Captain, the unofficial mascot of Liam’s little practice, and contacted Liam soon after expressing his interest in adopting him and giving Captain a forever home…that’s exactly what Liam did. 

He went with it.

“Hello?”

 "Is this Zayn Malik? This is Dr. Payne, uh…Liam?“

"Oh! Yeah, you got my email then?”

Liam could hear the smile in Zayn’s voice over the wire and it made him smile as well.

“Yeah, I did. So, you’re really interested in adopting Cap?”

“Yeah. I’d love to have him.” Zayn chuckled. “I, uh…I guess I shouldn’t really be admitting this, but I never had a pet when I was younger. Always made me feel like I’ve been missing out or something.  Don’t know. Maybe this sounds silly, but I think you need to learn how to care for something when you’re young? Ahh, I’m sorry, I’m rambling…”

“No, no…that makes perfect sense to me. I…I think kids learn a lot from taking care of a pet. And…well, it’s never too late to learn.”

“Think so?”

“I know it,” Liam asserted.

There was a silence on the phone after Liam said this, but it wasn’t awkward at all. In fact, Liam didn’t feel any rush to fill the silence, content to sit, with the phone pressed to his ear, listening to Zayn breathing on the other end.

“Anyway,” Liam shook himself out his silence and rifled through Zayn’s application on his desk, just to sound busy, “I don’t see any problems with your papers. But…I was wondering, I mean, I know Cap likes you…but I’d like to see you with him one more time, see how you handle him on the street, if you have…”

“Rapport,” Zayn filled in.

“Right. Rapport,” Liam grinned.

“That’s a good idea. Like I said. I never did have a pet before, I don’t know how he’ll respond to me.” Zayn laughed. “Now I’m proper nervous.”

“Aw, don’t be. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Liam hadn’t counted on being the nervous one at that meeting. But waiting outside the clinic, Captain’s leash in hand, watching the street for Zayn, it almost felt like Liam was the one being tested and not the other way around.    
It turned out fine, of course. More than fine. 

Because Captain adored Zayn. Liam had seen many owners and dogs together over the years, and he knew that there were certain pairs that just belonged together. Liam knew that look, the way Captain looked at Zayn said everything.

Captain was Zayn’s. 

And since, Liam was pretty sure that he looked at Zayn the same way Cap did…Liam was probably Zayn’s too.

Everyone could see it. But possibly only Louis gave him grief about it.  
 "Zayn has got you on a leash.“

Liam didn’t care. It wasn’t like it was true.

Who was Liam kidding. Of course it was true.

But he didn’t care. 

Meeting Zayn, falling in love with him – because that’s definitely what it was, love – was the best thing that had ever happened to Liam.

Which made Liam nervous about messing things up, by maybe taking things too fast.

"What do you mean?” Louis asked, his eyes fixed on the game on the television screen.

“I mean…Zayn and I…I don’t want to make him feel like I’m pressuring him into anything…” Liam said, trying to work through how he felt about his situation with Zayn.

Louis put his game controller down and shot Liam an incredulous look.  
 "You don’t actually think that do you? That you’re pressuring Zayn?“

Liam shrugged and shook his head. "I, I don’t know. I feel like…stupid and slow when it comes to Zayn. I just, sometimes, I don’t know. I need you tell me. Cause I know that you truly understand. I mean, you know Zayn. What do you think he thinks about us?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You and Zayn are perfect together. Because the two of you are dog people. Dog people are romantic. That’s what Zayn tells me all the time.” Louis rolled his eyes.

Liam blushed. “So…you think it will be okay to invite him to my parents’ anniversary party? Because, you know…family. That’s always pressure.”

Harry popped his head from out of the kitchen, curls sticking out of his headscarf, his face red from the heat of the oven, a tortoiseshell kitten weaving around his ankles. “Invite him, Liam. He’ll love it. Zayn will love that you made him part of it. Also…” he grinned and arched an eyebrow at Liam, “aren’t we invited?”

“If you don’t mind being around my crazy family, you’re welcome to come!” Liam said, his cheeks puffing out in a happy smile. “My mum would love it if you guys came!”

“That’s sorted then. I’ll bring something…maybe a cake…Maybe a coconut cake…with white icing…white chocolate, maybe….” Harry muttered to himself as he disappeared back into the kitchen.

So, when Liam passed by Zayn’s flat that evening, he was feeling good. Being in Zayn’s company always felt good, but tonight, he felt even better, confident in Harry and Louis’ reassurance.   

From his place on the floor, Captain half-on and half-off his lap, Liam called out to Zayn, who was cleaning up the remains of their dinner in the kitchen.

“Hey, Zayn?" 

"Babe?”

Liam blushed furiously at the endearment. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to it.

“It’s my parents’ wedding anniversary at the weekend. They’re having a party. Would you come with me?”

Zayn appeared at the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, a smile on his face. “As your date?”

“Yeah. Something like that, I guess.”

Zayn took the few steps to cross over to where Liam was, sank down on his knees beside him, and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I would love to be your date.”

Liam threaded one arm behind Zayn’s neck and pulled him closer, to kiss him again, long and slow, a kiss that had both heat and light in it, a kiss that made Zayn smile but also melt into Liam’s arms…until Captain chose to join in the fun, lapping at their faces and pawing at them both.

“Cap!” Liam protested with a laugh, pushing at the dog that was trying to squeeze in between them. He eventually gave up and the three of them ended up in a mess on the floor, Zayn and Liam’s hands tangled together, resting on Liam’s chest, Zayn’s head tucked into the crook of Liam’s neck, lips pressed against his birthmark, Captain lying on top of them both. 

There was no doubt about it.

Liam was happy.

***

Liam leaned back in his seat, chuckling into his hand as he watched his parents dance. Zayn was seated beside him, leaning forward, his chin in his hands, smiling at the couple that still was so clearly in love with each other. Zayn glanced back at Liam and poked him in the ribs. "Stop laughing. You’re awful. They are so sweet.“

Liam grinned and grabbed Zayn’s hand, kissing it. ”’M sorry. It’s just…oh no, look at my dad!“ Liam exclaimed and clapped his palm over his eyes.

Ruth passed by their table and paused to give Liam a hug.    
"Hello, baby brother,” Ruth said, ruffling Liam’s hair. “Are you going to bring the dogs over sometime? I miss them!”

“I will. Oh, and hey, this is Zayn. I told you about him, remember? He adopted Captain!” 

Zayn stood up and extended a hand to Roo, who laughed and gathered him up in a hug. "Please. Anyone who makes my brother this happy deserves a hug. Am so glad he invited you. Even if it means you have to witness our parents making fools of themselves.“

Zayn glanced at Liam and the unashamed affection on his face made him feel almost dizzy. 

"Excuse me, excuse me…” Liam’s dad was tapping on the microphone to try and get everyone’s attention.

Roo released Zayn from her arms and she murmured, “Uh-oh, here we go…cross your fingers that dad keeps his speech short!”

Zayn laughed and sat back down, but not before Liam grabbed his hand and tugged him in for a kiss. Zayn smiled against Liam’s mouth and melted into his warm, solid chest, which only made Liam sigh happily against Zayn’s mouth.

“Oi, oi, get a room, you two. And pay attention will you, Liam?? Your dad is making a speech!”

Liam pulled away from Zayn to find Harry sitting beside him, Louis on his lap, grinning.

Harry poked Liam in the ribs. “You never even came out to dance!" 

"I wanted to, honest! But Zayn doesn’t dance,” Liam said, turning puppy-dog eyes on Zayn, who was clearly unmoved.

“Ssshhh. I’m listening to your dad!” Zayn said, gesturing at Liam to keep quiet.

“When I met Karen…" 

Liam’s mum blushed and she dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Oh, he’s only gotten started and she’s crying already! Stop it, Karen! Stop!” Harry shouted, good-naturedly. Karen looked over at Harry and waved happily at him.

Liam shook his head. They’d only just met but Harry had somehow gotten his entire family wrapped around his little finger.

“As I was saying, when I met Karen, I always knew we would be together forever. I was never afraid of getting old because I knew Karen would be by my side,” Geoff stopped, his voice choked up.

“And I always said, when I’m fat and old…”

Liam shouted over the crowd, “You mean like now, dad?”

The assembled guests burst into cheerful laughter and applause.

“Thank you for that clarification, son, thank you. Okay, fine, now that I’m fatter and older, and I move a little slow when I dance…Karen, I know that I won’t act my age…because you always make me feel young.”

Despite his having poked fun at his parents not moments ago, Liam couldn’t help feeling a little teary at this.

 He snuck a glance at Harry who was unabashedly wiping his eyes, and even Louis–who would normally be the first to crack a joke–looked emotional too.

“Your parents are lovely, they really are,” Harry sniffed. Louis pet Harry’s curls fondly and planted a kiss on his temple.  

“Stop crying, love. Happy times!”

Zayn was gazing at Liam, his dark eyes unreadable. But when Zayn leaned into him and slung an arm around his neck to draw him closer, Liam somehow knew everything Zayn wasn’t saying.

That this thing, between the two of them?

It was love.

 Liam knew that his parents loved each other. He’d seen other families break up, grow apart, and had only recently realized how lucky he was that his parents were still together. Their love was something special. He’d grown up with that love all around him. It was their love that made him everything he was. Their love was the standard against which he held all other relationships.

And with Zayn’s arms around him, Liam knew that somehow, he’d gotten lucky.

Because finding a love like that? It was like catching lightning in a bottle.

Liam cleared his throat and murmured, so only Zayn could hear, “I know we haven’t been together long, but…you think maybe we’ll have something as good as my parents?"   Zayn pulled away, a smile on his face. "I think so, yeah.”

“So…you know you’re pretty much saying yes to spending a lot of time with me. And dogs. And cats. And animals in general, because of, you know…my job."   
Zayn chuckled. "Yes. Yes, I realize that.”

Liam grinned. “I’m talking about years and years of me, Zayn. You think you’re up for that? Like, years and years together?”

Zayn tilted his head to one side and squinted, considering Liam’s question. “Mmmm. Yeah. I think I’d be up for that, babe. And you know what? I think I’ll still feel the same and you will too.”

Liam leaned in to press his lips to Zayn’s smile and only pulled away when Harry tugged on his sleeve.  "Hey, Liam. Come over to ours for a bit after this?“

"We’ll throw the after party, yeah!” Louis said, rubbing his hands together.  
 Liam looked over at Zayn, who laughed and nodded.

“Sure, why not?”

Because sometimes you had a plan.

But sometimes, the best thing was to just go with it.

 


End file.
